


Down by the Sea Shore

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Framework Universe (Marvel), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: The team takes the first chance they get to take a break once everyone is out of the Framework; which in this case, is a trip to the beach.





	Down by the Sea Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "at the beach" over at aosficnet2.tumblr.com

“You know, I think this was a good idea.”

Daisy turned her head to look at Jemma from where she was trying to tan on her beach towel.

Her friend was sitting underneath an umbrella with a large tome on her lap, apparently catching up on some reading that had been put on the back burner because of their unplanned trip into the Framework.

“I mean it. I think this is the first step in us starting to heal. Just look around at everyone.”

Doing as Jemma suggested, she couldn’t help smiling as she watched Mack and Elena splash each other while Fitz and Coulson cooled off in the water just far enough that they were out of danger. Then her eyes wandered over to where May and Piper were walking along the edge of the ocean, deep in conversation but not a serious one as Piper laughed at something May said.

“You’re right. We really needed this.”

Just lying in the sun on the beach felt like all the stress and pain were melting off of her shoulders.

“It’s definitely worth dragging sand back to the base and dealing with it for ages because you know, its gonna get in everything.”

Jemma sighed.

“Maybe we can get Fitz to upgrade the vacuum cleaners to easily suck up any and all sand.”

Adjusting her sunglasses, she went back to watching the team enjoy the water when Mack caught her attention by waving his arm.

“Come on, Jem. I think the others want us to join them in the water.”

“But my book…..”

“Your book isn’t going to suddenly sprout legs and walk away. It will be here when we get back.”

“It’s a good thing Fitz and I reapplied our sunscreen a few minutes ago.”

Daisy stood up then held out a hand for Jemma to take so she could help her up.

Grabbing the offered hand, she was careful to not knock her book off of her lap; instead, she placed the book on her chair.

The two women walked across the hot sand to where the rest of the team gather in the knee-deep water.

“About time the two of you joined us.”

Daisy only grinned at Mack for attempting to splash him but she hit May instead.

“Oh, is that how it is Daisy?”

Her eyes widened as she saw May prepare to return fire.

A couple things happened all at the same time: May bent at her knees so she could use her entire arm to splash Daisy who took a quick step to the side and fell then accidentally used her power to try to push the water away from her causing the water to drench Jemma and Fitz instead.

Everyone froze and stared at each other.

Suddenly, Mack started laughing causing Elena and Coulson to follow suit.

May smiled as she held out a hand to help Daisy up from where she landed as the water gently lapped at her skin.

“Are you alright, Daisy?”

“Just peachy.”

Daisy let her help her up.

“The real question is are they okay?”

The rest of the team turned their attention to Simmons and Fitz who hadn’t said anything yet.

“I can’t believe you did that! I wasn’t ready to get wet yet, Daisy.”

Daisy grinned.

“That’s the best part of going to the beach with your friends.”

Mack looked over at Fitz.

“Are you alright, Turbo?”

He shook his head a couple times then started laughing causing the others to laugh as well.

Before anyone could react, he splashed Coulson causing a water fight to break out among the team and it was everyone for themselves.

Daisy flopped down on her towel as the sun started to set and smiled as she was joined by Jemma, Elena and May.

“Are we sure one of us shouldn’t have gone with them to get food?”

The concern was obvious on Elena’s face but they just shrugged because they were tired from the water fight and didn’t want to move.

“Mack will make sure they get something decent for us to eat.”

Silence fell over the quartet as they made themselves comfortable while listening to the waves crash against the shore. Just as they were about to doze off, the guys returned.

“Sorry it took us so long. We got directions to a nearby sub shop and we figured that would be better than anything else we could eat,” said Coulson as he started to hand out different subs while Mack and Fitz took care of passing out the drinks.

Once everyone had their food and drink, the guys settled down on their own towels as they started to eat dinner.

By the time they actually finish eating and decide to pack up their gear, the sun set completely and the stars were out.

Coulson attempted to herd the team back to the SUV they came in.

“Come on, Jemma. We really do need to get going.”

“But Daisy, I haven’t had the chance to really stargaze in ages and it reminds me of home.”

Daisy smiled softly as she gently tugged on Simmons’ hand.

“If it weren’t for Talbot and his minions coming after us, I’d make it happen for you.”

Sighing because she knew her friend was right, Jemma nodded her head then let Daisy lead her to the SUV.

Everything was quickly packed into the trunk before people climbed in – May in the driver’s seat with Mack riding shot gun then Coulson joined Fitz in the middle row leaving the back seat open for Elena, Daisy and Jemma.

Between the sun and physical exertion, it didn’t take long for most of the team to fall asleep and use someone else’s shoulder as a pillow.

As May looked at everyone through the rearview mirror, she couldn’t help wondering what the future has in store for them now that they are together, all together again, for the first time in a long time.

This is not their end.


End file.
